


L'histoire désatreuse du soda

by malurette



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bayville Institute, Crack, Flash Fic, Fun, Gen, hyper teens on a sugar rush, teachers do not deserve this crap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où l'Institut de Bayville organise une petite fête de Noël pour ses élèves et où un soda cause, euh, quelques menus ennuis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire désatreuse du soda

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des effets désastreux qu’un soda peut avoir sur un jeune mutant hyper-actif  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Personnages :** Ororo Munroe, Charles Xavier, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde  
>  **Genre :** nawak !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Marvel & Warner Bros, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "diabolo menthe" pour Mélie (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Charles Xavier contempla quelques minutes la petite fête de Noël organisée par ceux de ses élèves qui restaient à l’Institut pendant les vacances. Puis il jeta un regard éloquent à Ororo :   
« Il me semblait pourtant avoir clairement interdit les boissons alcoolisées ?  
\- C’était clair, oui, mais vous n’empêcherez jamais des enfants de cet âge de penser que pour s’amuser il faut boire, et d’agir en conséquence. Mais j’ai vérifié, s’ils ont des bouteilles cachées, ils ne les ont pas encore sorties. Rien de suspect dans le punch pour l’instant. »  
(Logan l’avait confirmé. Il l’aurait senti et ne se serait pas gêné pour se servir dans le cas contraire. L’obliger à ne consommer que de la bière sans alcool devant les mioches, il ne s’y pliait qu’en maugréant.)

Malgré cette affirmation, Xavier n’était pas convaincu. Bien sûr, il suffirait un scan rapide des esprits des ses élèves pour être fixé, mais il y répugnait.  
« Quelle explication à cela, alors ? »

_Cela_ étant ? un Kurt hyper-actif, tentant de prouver que si son pouvoir dimensionnel lui permettait de coller au plafond, il pouvait aussi bien y danser la Macarena sans tomber.

Une Kitty de fort mauvais poil leur donna la solution, avec un brin de gui froissé : « Gardez ça et planquez-le, il a failli faire des dégâts avec cette stupide coutume d’embrasser les gens sous le gui. J’vous jure, c’est pas croyable ! »  
Elle pointa un pichet rempli d’un liquide vert fluo d’un doigt accusateur : « On n’a pas idée, aussi, de mélanger de la limonade et du sirop ! Vous vous rendez compte de la quantité monstrueuse de sucre que ce truc contient ?  
\- Le _sugar high_ est une légende urbaine, murmura Ororo.  
\- Ouais ? ben ne lui répétez pas, dans son état si vous lui parlez de légende il serait capable d’aller tenter de prouver au monde que le Démon de Bayville est un Elfe du Père Noël. Les ravages des produits chimiques dans la bouffe, quand même, continua-t-elle en passant du coq à l’âne. Vous savez combien il y a de gras dans ces chips ? et pourquoi tous vos amuse-gueule sont à la viande, c’est pas juste, Bobby a englouti tous ceux au fromage sans me laisser y toucher… »

Ororo soupira, laissant la jeune mutante végétarienne épancher son lot de récriminations diverses et variées. L’écoutant distraitement, elle se demanda très fort, espérant que le Professeur l’entendrait :  
//Et que fait-on de Kurt ? J’essaierais bien une douche froide, mais je doute fort que la moquette et les autres étudiants apprécient qu’il pleuve dans le salon…//


End file.
